No fue buena idea
by Phi Phi Leomi
Summary: No fue buena idea llevar a Midorima a beber, ¿cómo iba Kuroko a saber que su novio tenía tan poca resistencia al alcohol? Pero el estar ebrio hace que el carácter de Midorima cambie del todo, de tsundere, frío y tímido pasa a... One-shot MidoKuro/Drunk! Midorima.


No fue buena idea llevar a Midorima a beber, pero, ¿cómo iba a saber él que el mayor tenía tan poca resistencia al alcohol? Era cierto que salían juntos desde hacía tiempo, y ya sabía que Midorima no era una de esas personas a las que les gusta salir de fiesta a beber. O a las que les gusta salir de fiesta. O a las que les gusta salir.

El caso es que Kuroko nunca había ido con Midorima a beber, alguna vez cenando habían tomado un poco de vino, pero nunca habían ido juntos a un bar a pasar el rato bebiendo, esa noche había sido la primera vez, y tras medio vaso de cerveza Midorima estaba ya casi K.O. Tenía la mejilla apoyada sobre su mano derecha, estaba algo sonrojado y mantenía una expresión cansada, mientras que por el contrario, Kuroko a su izquierda, que ya se había bebido todo su vaso de cerveza, continuaba fresco como una rosa.

\- ¿Shintaro-kun?- Preguntó al verle con los ojos cerrados aún apoyándose en su mano.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Hm?- Musitó el mayor llevando su mirada a su pareja.- Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Su tono sonaba algo más relajado que de costumbre, primera pista de que estaba ebrio.

\- Pareces cansado, ¿seguro que estás bien? Podemos ir a casa.- Dijo el de pelo celeste algo preocupado ya que nunca recordaba haber visto o escuchado de Midorima borracho.

\- Sí estoy algo cansado, pero de verdad me encuentro bien.- Le restó importancia tomando otro poco de su vaso.

Kuroko le miró inseguro pero decidió dejarlo por el momento ya que Midorima no tenía mal aspecto ni parecía demasiado ebrio. Tras otros 15 minutos, y tras haberse acabado su vaso de cerveza, Midorima apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kuroko, este le miró de reojo y vio que ahora estaba más sonrojado que antes.

\- Shintaro-kun, deberíamos irnos a ca...

\- Kuroko.- Le interrumpió este en tono... ¿Meloso?

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Te quiero.- El menor levantó ambas cejas ya que se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

\- Y-Ya lo sé, estás ebrio, ¿verdad?- Preguntó ya que Midorima solo le decía cosas así en momentos puntuales y especiales, no estando en un bar un día cualquiera.

\- No lo estoy, yo nunca me emborracho.- Protestó en tono algo ofendido por eso.

\- Está bien, te creo.- Suspiró solo por no tener que discutir con él.

Se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio sin apenas moverse de la posición en la que estaban hasta que Midorima levantó la vista para mirar a Kuroko y se quitó las gafas dejándolas sobre la mesa junto a su vaso.

\- Kuroko.- Volvió a llamarle.

\- ¿Hm?

\- También es verdad que te quiero, ¿me crees?- Preguntó volviendo a hacer sonrojar a Kuroko.

\- Claro que te creo, idiota.- Respondió el menor apartando la vista.

\- Y estoy muy enamorado de tí.- Añadió el de pelo verde sujetándose al brazo de un ya muy avergonzado Kuroko (Que daba gracias a Dios porque hubieran ido los dos solos, haber ido con amigos solo le hubiera hecho pasar aún más vergüenza).- Mucho.- Bostezó acomodándose en el hombro de Kuroko.

\- Yo también...

\- ¿Tú también qué?- Kuroko giró un poco la cabeza, ¿de verdad le haría decirlo?

\- Yo también estoy muy enamorado de tí.

Midorima esperó, dos, tres, cuatro segundos... Hasta que debido a su silencio Kuroko se giró a mirarle creyendo que se había dormido, y entonces sonrió, le sonrió como nunca sonreía a nadie excepto a él, y al verle Kuroko levantó ambas cejas mientras su cara volvía a ponerse tan roja como un tomate al ver lo adorable (Y poco tsundere) que podía ser a veces su novio (Aunque tuviera que ser bajo la influencia del alcohol).

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Midorima al ver la reacción de Kuroko, este negó con la cabeza.- ¿Seguro?- Preguntó de nuevo acercándose más a él.

Kuroko se removió obligando a Midorima a apartarse de su hombro y a erguirse, este le miró confundido hasta que Kuroko le tomó ambas mejillas y le besó, el mayor sonrió levemente correspondiendo al beso dejando que fuese Kuroko quien llevaba todo el control en este, el de pelo celeste separó sus labios y se hizo paso con la lengua hasta el interior de la boca de Midorima notando el fuerte sabor a alcohol en esta. Rompieron el beso tras varios segundos y Midorima volvió a sonreír mirando a Kuroko aún a tan solo algunos centímetros de él.

\- Tetsuya.- Le llamó sorprendiéndole ya que nunca le llamaba por su primer nombre.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Te quiero.- Repitió el mayor por tercera vez manteniendo la sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, yo también a tí.

\- Y estoy muy enamorado de tí.

\- También lo sé.

\- Mucho.- Repitió, Kuroko asintió de nuevo ya que Midorima se estaba poniendo muy pesado, de nuevo Midorima apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kuroko y bostezó.

\- Casémonos y tengamos muchos hijos.- Kuroko agrandó los ojos y le miró, había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, ahora estaba seguro de que se había quedado dormido.

No fue buena idea llevar a Midorima a beber, aunque al menos ahora sabía que su novio es del tipo de borracho que se pone cariñoso, Kuroko hizo una nota mental de no volver a dejar a Midorima emborracharse a pesar de que todo lo que le había dicho le hacía bastante feliz. Ya sabía que le quería, aunque fuera tsundere y solo lo dijera de vez en cuando, también sabía que estaba muy enamorado de él, y por supuesto que él también quería casarse con él y tener muchos hijos, pero que se lo dijera tantas veces, dedicándole aquellas sonrisas... había estado casi a punto de derretirse.

El menor suspiró y acarició el pelo de su novio que seguía apoyado en su hombro tras haber sido vencido por el sueño.

\- Tetsuya...- Le llamó repentinamente sin que Kuroko supiera si estaba dormido o despierto.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te quiero.

Fue muy buena idea llevar a Midorima a beber.

 **...**

 **Y esta historia terminó con resultados sexuales~ *Inserte meme de Homer Simpson* Espero que os haya gustado aunque Mido esté un poco OoC, pero está justificado porque como está borracho no es tsundere ¡JÁ!**

 **Mañana actualización de "Verdad o reto".**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
